Project Summary Carbon dioxide (CO2) is one of the most universal compounds to which blood-feeding mosquitoes respond and is an essential component of all mosquito traps. However, the delivery of CO2 to traps in the field is a logistical and economic bottleneck that hinders the widespread utility. This could be resolved by the availability of a CO2 mimic that can be released together with attractive baits. While potential CO2 mimics have been identified for Aedes and Culex, they are not effective against An. gambiae or other malaria vectors. To address this, we will specifically target the molecular receptors that are active in Anopheline CO2 responses to identify effective CO2 mimics for An. gambiae and other malaria vectors.